justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Pradera Blastoff
Pradera Blastoff is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "This radar base is home to advanced guided missiles. To make an attack possible, fire the missiles safely." If you set this mission as a travel destination, Sargento calls and says to check out the fact that we have a "sleeper agent embedded at Ojo de la Pradera". He explains that the agent is his "like his second cousin's husband's second cousin, or something, but he can take the base's missile launchers off-line". Walkthrough Rico arrives at the base and the base immediately goes on alert. The alert is a loud siren and the large missile launchers are lowered into their protective bunkers. Sargento explains that the plan is to launch the missiles into a safe direction, thereby getting rid of them. To get the missile launchers to come back up, you'll have to destroy two armored generators in the vicinity of each launcher. These can easily be destroyed by grappling their doors off and then retracting their internal parts out, or to each-other. The first target is the launcher nearest to the bases main road entrance. It's advised to attack the gate area first and kill anyone stationed directly above the gate. There's a railgun there that will otherwise blow you up. That position can cover this whole area of the base. Also, there are many snipers stationed throughout the base. Next is the launcher at the far end of the base and then the last launcher near some Gas Holders and fuel silos. The area of the last set of generators is protected by an invincible turret that comes out of the ground when Rico arrives at this part of the base. The turret has a railgun and guided missiles. To avoid them, you'll have to move quickly and if necessary, take cover behind indestructable objects, like buildings. When this is done, you'll have to pick up the agent from a garage. The area with the turret does have a parked buggy, but it may gave been blown up in the action by this point. The garage has several Warrior Offroader cars parked around it. The hacker has to be driven to the far end of the base. It's possible to drive there along the bases roads, but the mission objective directs the player to using the missile launchers as stunt ramps. The player will then have to drive over all three launchers. The destination is a smaller walled off area that has mounted miniguns an artillery gun to protect it. Kill the soldiers here and cover the hacker. He will hack three different computers. The first hacking sequence will be the easiest, with only a few soldiers showing up. The attacking enemy soldiers will be entering the area through two gates. Eventually there will be so many enemies storming the area that some of them can even get past you and start using the miniguns, unless the player is constantly at the top of the stairs. At one point an Army of Chaos helicopter brings a few supporting soldiers. Eventually, the final hacking sequence is over and the missiles are launched. If you hurry to some place where you have a good view of the nearest launcher(s), you will see the missiles launch and explode soon after. Trivia *This mission is identical to two other missions called Jungla Scatter and Desierto Launch, which are set at similar bases named Ojo de la Jungla and Ojo del Desierto. Gallery Pradera Blastoff (arriving at Ojo de la Pradera).png|Arriving at Ojo de la Pradera. Pradera Blastoff (the second launcher is about to ascend).png|The second launcher is about to ascend. Pradera Blastoff (large automated turret has just activated).png|Large automated turret has just activated. Pradera Blastoff (third launcher is about to ascend).png|Third launcher is about to ascend. Pradera Blastoff (about to jump a missile launcher).png|About to jump a missile launcher. Pradera Blastoff (cover the hacker).png|Cover the hacker. Pradera Blastoff (defending the hacker).png|Defending the hacker. The first wave of attacks during the first hacking sequence has few enemies. Pradera Blastoff (reinforcements arrive).png|Reinforcements arrive. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions